Frente Limpia
by Crimela
Summary: En la celebración del décimo cumpleaños de Itachi Uchiha, este tomará una importante decisión: no permitirá que su limiten las habilidades de su hermano... protegerá su libertad.


¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto _Felicidades, Itachi_ del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

**.**

**Frente Limpia**

**.**

* * *

_28 de diciembre_.

Jugaba con el pequeño Sasuke en el estudio principal, cuando la sala empezó a llenarse de personas. La mayoría de sus familiares lo saludaron antes de situarse alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. Inmediatamente, supo de qué se trataba.

Desde que entró a la Academia, asistía a las reuniones de su clan, y en esta ocasión, 28 de diciembre, la reunión fue convocada de emergencia.

Últimamente, muchas reuniones eran de emergencia, cada vez más frecuentes y el tono de su padre más amargo. Pero Itachi Uchiha prestaba mucha atención y admiraba la habilidad de su padre para esgrimir argumentos y convencer a los demás.

Sin embargo, esta vez, a Itachi no le gustó la manera en que su padre sacó a Sasuke de la sala. El niño lloró tanto que su madre debió excusarse para atenderlo. Él deseó poder seguir a su madre, pero se vio obligado a prestar atención a lo que sus familiares discutían.

—¡Son unos imbéciles esos Hyuga!—gruñó Fugaku Uchiha, cuya voz siempre se hacía escuchar.

—¿Cómo han permitido que entren a sus propiedades y toquen a su heredera? Además, no encubrieron el asesinato. Debieron haber previsto que pedirían la cabeza de Hiashi…**—**secundaban las voces.

La situación de la Aldea era delicada. Habían perdido al Cuarto Hokage con el Ataque del Demonio de las Nueve Colas, que además llevaba el Sharingan pintado en los ojos; la guerra había dejado muchas heridas y se esperaba que la visita del Jefe Ninja de Kumo trajera un periodo de paz; sin embargo, uno de los enviados apareció muerto… a manos de Hiashi Hyuga.

Kumo amenazó con atacar y exigió la cabeza del líder del Clan Hyuga. Konoha estaba más débil que nunca y su seguridad pendía de un hilo. El asesinato perpetrado por el Clan Hyuga ponía en riesgo a todos, lo cual hacía enfadar a los Uchiha.

Además, desde la fundación de la Aldea, había roces entre el Clan Hyuga y el Uchiha, porque hablar de los primeros implicaba hablar del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado y los Uchiha no eran capaces de entender la creación de ese _juinjutsu_.

—¿De qué sirve dividir a su familia en dos, si no son capaces de proteger a su heredera? ¿Para qué tienen a la mitad de los suyos con un sello en la frente si permiten que el enemigo entre a sus terrenos? ¿Por qué permiten que su heredera esté en riesgo?

—Porque necesitan justificar el Sello Maldito—respondió Shisui—. Si sus vidas corren riesgo constantemente, sellar a sus niños seguirá siendo prioridad.

Fugaku asintió y en la sala se hizo un crudo silencio.

Había una diferencia importante entre los herederos del Sharingan y los del Byakugan: no todos los Uchiha tenían un Sharingan. Mientras que todos los Hyuga, poseían el Byakugan… por lo que se hacía necesario diseñar una técnica que protegiera a los más débiles del robo de su preciado ojo. Por eso nació el Sello Maldito: para sellar a los más débiles y con el tiempo, para controlar a toda la Rama Secundaria: para evitar una traición.

Y la sola mención de la palabra traición hacía que un escalofrío recorriera las espaldas de los Uchiha.

Cuando el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha unieron fuerzas para detener la guerra y formar la Aldea de Konoha, se habló de traición pues la administración de la Aldea quedó a cargo únicamente de la primera familia. El Primer Hokage hizo oídos sordos a los consejos y no discutió el tema: confiaba en su amigo Madara. Sin embargo, el Clan Hyuga no lo pasó por alto.

Al Clan Hyuga poco le importaba si se traicionaba el experimento de sociedad que habían formado los otros clanes, porque el Clan Hyuga tenía capacidades para vivir en autonomía, así que la Aldea le traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, la traición es un gusano que se mete en las mentes temerosas y la vieron en ellos mismos.

No les importaba la traición a la aldea, pero no permitirían una traición interna y pusieron el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado en la frente de la mitad de los suyos para controlarlos.

Los Uchiha vieron con malos ojos la imposición del sello sobre ninjas de grandes habilidades pero poco les importó; sin embargo, rompieron relaciones totalmente con los Hyuga cuando Danzo Shimura se convirtió en asesor del Tercer Hokage y planteó que todas las técnicas sucesorias deberían ser controladas con el Sello… para evitar traiciones a la Aldea… por el bien de la maldita Aldea.

—El peligro de ser atacados, fundamenta el Sello Maldito para los Hyuga—habló un anciano, dándole la razón a Shisui—. El miedo que tenga el Hokage de una traición nuestra, comprometerá las frentes de nuestros hijos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Itachi frunció el ceño al sentir la mirada de su padre clavada en él. Entendía la mirada: le estaba pidiendo algo… pero ¿qué? Fugaku quitó los ojos de su hijo y dio por finalizada la reunión.

No quería exaltar los ánimos aún. No era tiempo aún de planear como alcanzar el poder que les correspondía por derecho, no cuando el clan Hyuga había comprometido la seguridad de la aldea.

—Itachi—llamó la atención Shisui a su primo menor, cuando los demás se retiraban. Itachi se acercó—. ¿Recuerdas a Neji?

El menor asintió.

—¿Su sello maldito?

—Sí.

—No tenían intención de sellarlo; sin embargo, la heredera del Clan Hyuga no tiene la fuerza suficiente y requiere protección.

Todo Hyuga de la rama secundaria debía ser sellado a los tres años de edad; pero Neji Hyuga fue la excepción. El niño era un prodigio, y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, lo podía ver.

El Consejo del Clan Hyuga decidió no marcarlo; sin embargo, cuando se descubrió que la heredera de la Rama Principal: Hinata Hyuga, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerse a sí misma, se revocó la decisión de no sellarlo, y el niño recibió la esvástica en su frente.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso?—inquirió Itachi.

Shisui no le respondió inmediatamente, sino que le pidió que lo acompañara a caminar por las calles del Barrio Uchiha. Cuando estuvieron solos, le habló, con voz tranquila:

—Si el Clan planeara algo contra la Aldea… y no diera el resultado que esperan… ¿Qué crees que haría el Tercer Hokage?

"Aniquilarnos" pensó Itachi en un primer momento. Pero no debía apresurarse a sacar conclusiones. Debía considerar que el Sharingan era una técnica poderosa, descendiente del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, por lo que no valdría la pena destruirla… pero sí sería muy funcional controlarlos, especialmente, cuando había un poder como el de Shisui, cuyas víctimas ni siquiera notaban que se trataba de una ilusión.

Lo que Konoha realmente haría con ellos: si trataban de dañarla y fallaban… sería tener poder sobre ellos: controlarlos. Ponerle el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado… ¡a Sasuke!

Shisui leyó en el semblante del joven Itachi que comprendía.

—El Clan Hyuga es un poderoso Kekkei Genkai y tiene más similitudes con nosotros que cualquier otra familia en esta Aldea. Sus problemas nos conciernen.

Itachi lo miró, con seriedad.

—¿Debo invitarlo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Shisui sonrió.

—Que tu madre lo haga.

**.O.o.o.**

_1 de junio_

—¿Un Bouke en la celebración?—gruñó Fugaku, con molestia.

Sasuke apretó el pantalón de su hermano asustado por el grito de su padre. Él había escuchado a su madre decir que la heredera del clan Hyuga era muy bonita y que el primo muy fuerte: tenía curiosidad por conocerlos, pero no quería escuchar la furia de su padre. Se escondió tras su hermano.

**—**¡Es un esclavo en su clan! ¿En calidad de qué vendría a nuestro clan?—continuó el patriarca con evidente molestia.

**—**Fugaku—interrumpió su esposa—. En calidad de invitado.

—¡Hiashi no lo permitirá!

—Por eso, firmarás la invitación—sonrió la mujer.

Fugaku miró el papel donde se solicitaba la presencia tanto de Hinata Hyuga, como de su primo: Neji Hyuga, para la celebración del décimo cumpleaños de su primogénito.

—¿Itachi, por qué?—los ojos negros del padre, se clavaron en los del hijo.

—Porque es un prodigio—respondió.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza hacia su hermano. Una cosa era que su madre dijera que era muy fuerte y otra que su hermano llamara a alguien prodigio.

Fugaku gruñó y firmó el papel. Al final, Sasuke olvidó el asunto y fue a jugar con su hermano.

**.o.o.O.**

_9 de junio_

Sasuke se aguantó el llanto cuando su padre lo regañó por importunar y retrasar a Itachi. El mayor debía estar en la entrada principal para dar la bienvenida a los invitados a su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era capaz de entender que se trataba la primera fiesta de cumpleaños en la que no podría estar con su hermano todo el día.

Su madre alzó con delicadeza a Sasuke y le murmuró algunas palabras reconfortantes, pero el niño no dejaba de mirar a Itachi en busca de apoyo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, será en otra ocasión—le dijo Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro para darle ánimos. Se giró hacia su padre y caminó con él rumbo a la entrada del Barrio Uchiha donde recibió a todos los invitados.

Itachi Uchiha hizo pequeñas reverencias como señal de agradecimiento por los honores que le estaban presentando diversos miembros de clanes importantes y otras celebridades de la Aldea por su décimo cumpleaños. Al anochecer, hizo la última reverencia que debía hacer como anfitrión y celebrado, con lo que pudo unirse a la fiesta con un poco más de libertad.

Su cumpleaños era la primera celebración pública que hacían los Uchiha después del Ataque del Nueve Colas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el líder del clan y el Hokage coincidían en un evento amistoso. Además, se había invitado a muchas otras personas de la Aldea con lo que se esperaba demostrar que el Clan Uchiha era fiel al Hokage.

En cuanto los actos protocolarios pasaron, Itachi trató de pasar desapercibido entre los invitados a la celebración, especialmente, quería escabullirse de las garras de la esposa del señor Feudal. Varias veces estuvo a punto de iniciar una conversación con el Tercer Hokage, pero su madre siempre se interpuso para distraer al anciano.

Entre los enviados del Clan Hyuga, Itachi reconoció al Líder así como a la pequeña niña que era la Heredera, la cual era abiertamente ignorada por sus familiares, hasta por Sasuke. Al fijar su atención en la pequeña niña, pensó que prefería disfrutar de un evento más privado y de contar con la presencia de Sasuke en su cumpleaños.

Itachi anduvo entre los grupos conversando con todos, acompañado casi siempre por su padre. Con cada minuto que pasaba, más se aburría de tener que aparentar conformidad cuando lo que más quería era estar con Sasuke. Además, no podía dejar de culpar a su padre por el mal rato que estaba pasando.

En primer lugar, le molestaba que usara su cumpleaños para impulsarse políticamente. Junto con su madre había tratado de persuadirlo y de celebrar en privado, solo la familia. Pero la decisión de Fugaku se impuso y se hicieron todos los preparativos para recibir a muchos ninjas y aldeanos en su casa.

Cuando se despidió de todas las personas (otra vez, muchas reverencias), se acercó a Shisui que estaba en un lugar apartado.

—No vino. Ni siquiera excusaron su ausencia y fue invitado por padre—informó Itachi sobre la ausencia del pordigio Hyuga a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Shisui asintió.

—El control del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado no tiene límites—repuso Shisui**—. **Con un simple jutsu, pueden asesinarlos.

—¡Hermano!—gritó Sasuke, que había logrado escabullirse del control de su madre y corría a su encuentro**—. **¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor!

Itachi correspondió el abrazo de su hermano menor y sonrió, se inclinó para estar a la altura del pequeño.

—¿Vienes a jugar conmigo, Itachi?—pidió el más pequeño con una sonrisa.

Itachi también sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de aceptar, su padre lo llamó.

—Quizá en otro momento, Sasuke—le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para entrar juntos a la sala donde sus padres lo esperaban.

Ya la celebración pública había terminado y solo estaban reunidos los familiares más cercanos.

Los dos hermanos caminaron, seguidos de Shisui, hasta quedar al frente del líder.

—Itachi—habló su padre, imponiendo silencio en la sala. Itachi apretó levemente la mano de su hermano pequeño que lo aferraba con fuerza, sin alejarse de él—. Hoy cumples diez años y queremos que te prepares para los exámenes Chunnin.

—Sí, padre.

Sasuke respondió al apretón de mano, con uno aún más fuerte. Miró el semblante serio de su hermano y tuvo miedo.

Fugaku y los demás sonrieron complacidos ante la anuencia del niño.

—Es hora de que tomemos el poder que nos pertenece. Sin nosotros, esta aldea no existiría y le demostraremos al Hokage quién debe mandar—habló Fugaku y fue vitoreado por otros.

—Fugaku—llamó la atención Mikoto, con un tono de voz estricto.

El líder del clan asintió ante la llamada de atención de la mujer y le indicó a sus hijos que salieran del estudio.

Los dos hermanos hicieron una reverencia y caminaron hacia la salida.

—¿Hermano, podrías enseñarme a ser un _chunnin_ también? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras caminaban juntos.

Itachi sonrió y la voz suave de Sasuke le quitó toda su preocupación. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando la voz de su padre se escuchó.

—Itachi, quédate.

Itachi se fijó en la frente limpia de su hermano.

Lo más importante era proteger la inocencia de Sasuke. Lo más importante era Sasuke. Su familia no podía acabar con la vida de Sasuke, no podían condenarlo a la Maldición del Odio.

Un error de su familia y sería el fin para ellos, sería el fin de Sasuke… porque si la traición que planeaban fallaba, Sasuke sería sellado como un _esclavo_ y un simple jutsu podría acabar con su vida…

—Quizá en otro momento, Sasuke—le sonrió, mientras le daba un suave golpe con dos de sus dedos a la frente limpia de su hermano menor.

Itachi corrió la puerta de la sala dejando a Sasuke en el pasillo y caminó con seguridad hacia su padre. La traición que los Uchiha planeaban no podía fallar… mejor aún si nunca ocurría...

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D

Tengo una obsesión por explicar detalles y he aquí por qué Itachi golpea en la frente –limpia- a Sasuke ¿Qué les pareció?

Y bueno, Itachi nunca le enseñó a Sasuke como ser un chunnin… pobre, eterno gennin.

En fin, aquí vengo con más marañas politiqueras. Pero en mi imaginación: cuando un clan se sale de control, el Hokage tiene la facultad de exigirle al miembro del clan más fiel a la aldea que evite la traición. Cuando el Clan Uchiha se salió de control, Itachi recibió una orden. Si el Clan Hyuga se saliera de control. Neji recibiría la _misma_ orden.

Entonces, como los Hyuga no tienen ni un pelo de tontos, decidieron sellar a Neji (ojo que no lo habían sellado antes), primero para obligarlo a proteger a la heredera, segundo para evitar que se alzara contra ellos, como Itachi se alzará contra su Clan –los Hyuga previeron que ocurriría.

Además, Shisui e Itachi consideraron que si la traición salía mal, el Hokage podría exigir que los traidores fueran sometidos con el poder del Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado (no hay nada mejor que eso para controlar)... y así nació el parco cumpleaños número 10 de Itachi (nuevamente, me aprovecho de un reto para alimentar mi propio cannon).

**Espero puedan regalarme su opinión,** la cual aprecio en sobremanera.

Muchas gracias por todo

Nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
